De resacas, corazones rotos y canciones cursis
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Oliver se despierta con resaca en la cama de su ex ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí? Esta historia participa en el reto Anécdotas de una borrachera del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.


De resacas, corazones rotos y canciones cursis

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Anécdotas de una borrachera del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

()()()()D()()()

Despierta lentamente con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Por un momento no es capaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra. Después cae en la cuenta. Está en el apartamento de Percy, exactamente en su dormitorio. Cierra los ojos reconfortado por ese pensamiento. Se ha quedado a dormir en ese dormitorio muchas veces en los últimos meses. Hasta que Percy rompió con él.

Abre los ojos de golpe. Hace un mes que Percy lo dejó. ¿Qué hace él entonces en su dormitorio? Mira a su alrededor. Está solo en la habitación. Percy debe de estar en el baño porque escucha el sonido de la ducha. En otras circunstancias se acercaría hasta él, lo besaría y se ducharían juntos pero incluso con su enorme dolor de cabeza sabe que es una mala idea. Percy lo dejó y es mejor no actuar hasta que averigüe cómo llegó allí.

Cierra los ojos para intentar concentrarse. Imágenes sueltas vienen a su mente. Recuerda el partido. Perdieron. Todo fue culpa del inútil de su buscador. Tenía la snitch ante sus narices y aun así no la cogió, aunque una voz en su conciencia le susurra que el que él encajara todos esos goles tampoco ayudó.

Bien, sí, perdieron el partido y fue en parte por su culpa pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Percy? Sigue recordando. Recuerda que después del partido fueron a un bar. Era un garito de mala muerte y el vino de elfo estaba asqueroso pero se lo bebieron todos igualmente porque necesitaban olvidar la derrota. Oliver bebió más que los demás porque había más cosas que necesitaba olvidar.

Se sonroja violentamente cuando recuerda que, tras haber perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba, se echó a llorar en el hombro del camarero contándole a gritos lo miserable que era su vida y no precisamente por el partido perdido. Le había hablado de Percy, de cuanto le dolía que lo hubiese dejado. No puede creerse que le haya contado eso a un completo desconocido.

El ruido de unas pisadas acercándose a la habitación lo saca de sus pensamientos sin que todavía haya conseguido recordar el por qué se encuentra allí.

Se levanta de la cama muy azorado en el momento justo en que Percy entra en el cuarto vestido con su ropa habitual de trabajo.

–Ah, ya estás despierto –Dice. En su voz no hay ningún tipo de entonación.

–Sí –Es lo único que Oliver es capaz de responder.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo rato, mirándose el uno al otro, el rostro de Oliver todavía sonrojado y el de Percy con una expresión seria que no deja traslucir sus emociones. Al final Oliver se decide a preguntar:

–¿Qué hago aquí?

Percy hace una mueca.

–Imaginaba que no recordarías nada con la borrachera que traías. Te trajeron los imbéciles de tu equipo. Llamaron al timbre y te dejaron tirado en mi puerta, aunque podían haberse ahorrado la llamada, con el ruido que hacían los llevaba escuchando desde hacía un rato.

–¿Yo estaba inconsciente?

–No, ojalá –Percy frunce el ceño con disgusto y Oliver empieza a temerse lo peor –Al principio pensé que lo estabas pero cuando fui a levantarte abriste los ojos y comenzaste a hablar, a gritar, más bien. ¿sabes el escándalo que armaste? Los vecinos salieron a mirar. No puedes imaginarte la vergüenza que pasé.

–Lo siento.

–Más te vale. Incluso te pusiste a cantar.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, una de esas canciones tontas que ponen a todas horas por la radio. Una cursilada sobre que tenías el corazón roto. También me pediste perdón unas doscientas veces hasta que te dejé en la cama. Me dijiste que me querías, que querías volver. Menuda forma de intentar arreglar las cosas es montar un escándalo en plena noche.

–Yo no quería.

–¿No querías arreglarlo o no querías montar el escándalo?

–Lo del escándalo. Arreglarlo sí que quería, aún quiero. Percy, no recuerdo muy bien lo que te dije pero siento mucho lo de hace un mes. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haber sido tan estúpido y si pudieras perdonarme te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar.

Percy se queda callado y Oliver se atreve a albergar una pizca de esperanza.

–¿Y bien? ¿qué dices?

–Llego tarde al trabajo, Oliver, pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se te pase la resaca.

–¿Eso es todo?

Por toda respuesta Percy sale de la habitación. Oliver es un desastre como novio y por su culpa los vecinos hablarán de él durante semanas, pero algo en su corazón se agitó cuando lo vio de rodillas, completamente ebrio jurándole todo aquello que ahora, ya sobrio, ha vuelto a repetir. Tiene todo un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio para decidir si lo perdona o no, aunque en el fondo ya sabe cuál será su decisión.


End file.
